


〔盾铁〕超级英雄Online

by SiveryMesic



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiveryMesic/pseuds/SiveryMesic
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	〔盾铁〕超级英雄Online

史蒂夫·罗杰斯再次登入这个叫做“超级英雄Online”的游戏的时候——

觉得整个世界的画风都和以前不太一样了呢是怎么回事！

明明A掉的时候城区里的建筑物还保持着19世纪的样式，为什么这才70天没上线而已，人已经可以在天上飞了。

罗杰斯抬头望天的时候正好看到一个又是红又是金的不知道什么玩意的东西从头顶上飞过，屁股后面还拖了一条广告——斯塔克大厦欢迎您。

这个名字有点熟悉。

罗杰斯打开自己的好友面板，发现当年那些和自己升级打怪做任务的ID一个个都灰着。

这群人！

全A了！

说好的革命战友情呢！

果然世道险恶人心难测……

罗杰斯磨了磨后槽牙，一口气将好友列表拖到了最底下。

最后一个名字是霍华德·斯塔克。

罗杰斯记得这个人，他是当年扭腰客主城区最有名的铁匠，罗杰斯武器栏里那块暗金级别的全区防御力最高的盾牌就是这位斯塔克帮他锻造出来的。

罗杰斯摸着自己的盾牌，暗暗觉得斯塔克这个名字很有那么一些眼熟。

他又抬头望了望天，又正好看到一个又是红又是金的不知道什么玩意的东西从头顶上飞过…….

【系统】玩家史蒂夫·罗杰斯已退出游戏

传说中的全区第一，拥有唯一一把暗金级别武器，曾经一人单挑一个九头蛇军团的史蒂夫·罗杰斯回归超英的消息在世界频道里传得飞快。

罗杰斯再次上线时，好友列表的添加通知差点爆掉。

罗杰斯头痛地看着消息栏里一个个不断弹出的乱七八糟他都不知道该怎么念的ID，不厌其烦地一个个把它们关掉。

然后罗杰斯发现，有一个人无论自己关掉几遍，没过几秒就会再次弹出到他会话窗口的最顶端。

托尼·斯塔克。

罗杰斯鬼使神差地通过了对方的好友申请。

下一秒他的眼前金光一闪，昨天他抬头望天时正好看到的那个又是红又是金的不知道什么玩意的东西突然出现在了他的面前。

【系统】您的好友托尼·斯塔克使用了好友传送技能

罗杰斯吓得浑身一抖，他隐约记得这个技能只能在佩戴着情侣装备的用户之间使用。

还没等罗杰斯搞清楚现在到底是个什么情况，站在他对面的那个又是红又是金不知道什么玩意的东西突然对他举起了——应该算是胳膊的胳膊。然后他看到托尼·斯塔克的ID下面出现了一行小字，大概是他的技能名，金光闪闪的，罗杰斯什么也看不清。

读条完毕，随着惊天动地的一声巨响，威名赫赫的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，传说中曾经的全区第一，被对手一个大招，给秒了。

罗杰斯十分惆怅的看着自己被爆在地的那块暗金盾牌被对方给捡了起来，像扔垃圾似的扔了物品栏里。

说好的无坚可摧的防御力999+呢。

客服，我要投诉！

复活后的罗杰斯被传送到了扭腰客主城区，这里一般而言禁止玩家私自斗殴，属于安全地区。

莫名其妙的死了一回，经验掉了半级，罗杰斯心口抽痛地打开自己的物品栏，惊讶的发现身上和背包里的装备一个没少，只有那块暗金盾牌被对方爆了。

就像设计好的一样。

仔细想想，总觉得是对方开了外挂啊。

想他史蒂夫当年纵横超英二十年，一个人打九个九头蛇红骷髅都不在话下，怎么可能被人一拳秒了。

更何况他还有全区唯一一件暗金装备。

越想越生气气到直跺脚的罗杰斯正准备立马杀上那个什么什么斯塔克大厦，将对方大卸八块的时候，罪魁祸首不识好歹地发来了一条消息。

【传说中的暗金装备也不过如此嘛。】

后面还跟了一个非常欠揍的笑脸。

【系统】您的好友史蒂夫·罗杰斯使用了好友传送技能

正在低头发送着第二条消息【你在哪里我把这块垃圾桶盖还给你】的托尼·斯塔克只觉得眼前一闪，刚抬起头，就被一个突然出现的身高八尺浓眉大眼身形魁梧面露凶光的猛男一拳正中鼻梁。

血槽一空到底，托尼·斯塔克变成游魂状，眼睁睁地看着这位猛男捡起他被爆在地的金红盔甲，像扔垃圾一样扔进了自己的物品栏里。

捡了新装备的罗杰斯心生好奇，想穿上这套又是红又是金不知道什么玩意的东西耍耍威风，刚一钻进去，就龇牙咧嘴地掉了出来。

啧，太矮了，挤得脚疼。

不打不相识，史蒂夫·罗杰斯就这么认识了托尼·斯塔克。

代价是他们俩都红名了整整一天，遇上谁都得小心翼翼地绕道走以免装备被爆倾家荡产。

“我的盾牌防御999+，怎么可能被你一拳打爆？”罗杰斯坐在斯塔克大厦里看着斯塔克在一个实验台上对着自己的暗金装备捣鼓来捣鼓去，不死心地问。

斯塔克没空回答他，只亮出了自己盔甲的属性面板。

攻击999999+。

罗杰斯傻了。

掰着手指头把9数了个好几遍。

70天不见而已，现在居然还有这种操作？

“版本都更新好几代了，你的那一套早就过时了。”斯塔克得意洋洋的解释道，“但是我的盔甲防御999999+，你为什么能一拳打爆？”

罗杰斯躺在沙发上吹了个口哨。

“我是游戏第一位注册玩家，系统送了我一瓶外挂……呸，超能药水。”

斯塔克的眼睛瞪得比罗杰斯的盾牌还要大。“就是那瓶传说中能把人物所有属性四倍强化的外挂药水？”

罗杰斯眉飞色舞地正想回答对方一句“没错”，抬头却看到斯塔克冲自己翻了个白眼，满脸嫌弃地说道：“那你还能被我一拳打爆。”

罗杰斯气得想把斯塔克大厦的地板跺穿。

得知满级上限已经开放到80级，而自己还停留在39级的罗杰斯决心既然重归游戏了那凭着外挂药水自己一定要重回全区第一的巅峰，于是开始了自己的打怪升级之旅。早已满级并且全身装备属性都已经99999+了的托尼·斯塔克好整以暇地跟在罗杰斯后面，美其名曰自己经验丰富知道哪个地图打怪升级的效率最高。罗杰斯对此倒并不在意，反正打怪升级对他来说早就不是什么新鲜有趣的事，有个人陪着斗斗嘴解解乏也挺好的。偶尔两个人还组个队，罗杰斯被斯塔克带着刷一刷刚出的副本更新一下身上的——在对方看来——非常过时的装备。

“我给你的盾牌锻造升级了。”

罗杰斯将暗金盾牌穿回武器栏，发现这块破垃圾桶盖居然还多了一项自动飞回的技能。

“锻造武器的功能游戏最早的版本就有了，你的盾牌为什么一点附加属性都没有？”斯塔克看着正一拳一拳解决着小怪的罗杰斯为了一个移动速度超快的不知道什么东西的东西满屏幕乱跑，屏幕都快被他跑花了，于是非常客气地举起自己的掌心炮放了个大招，瞬间清屏——要不是罗杰斯正和他组着队说不定连着罗杰斯一起清了。

“不要抢我经验！”对方怒吼。

斯塔克无甚所谓地耸了耸肩。

回城区交完任务，美滋滋领着奖励金币的罗杰斯想起队友方才问过的问题，一边拽着他去村口的铁匠铺修理武器，一边回答道：“锻造的成功率太低了，一下好几千金币，我没那么多钱。”

托尼·斯塔克像看着外星生物一样看着罗杰斯。

【系统】您的好友托尼·斯塔克想与您进行交易，是否同意？

正愁武器损坏太过严重没钱修的史蒂夫·罗杰斯一脸懵逼地点击了同意，然后继续一脸懵逼地结束了交易，并更加一脸懵逼地发现自己的物品栏里多了9999999+的金砖。

“太好了，正愁钱太多没有地方放。”

罗杰斯听了想把自己的盾牌糊在托尼·斯塔克的脸上。

世上竟有如此厚颜无耻之人。

自从有了钱，罗杰斯大把大把地买药水，豪情万丈地锻炼着自己的装备，没日没夜地通过传送卷轴来往于各个地图之间刷小怪做任务，等级蹭蹭蹭地往上长。

“我以为你很享受自己跑地图的乐趣，没想到竟然是因为没有钱。”

打BOSS正打得电光火石千钧一发势不可挡的罗杰斯，突然收到一条好友信息，还是那种不需要你处理就会自动弹出到置顶窗口生怕你看不见或者不回复的好友信息。罗杰斯还没来及关掉对话窗口的功夫，TUA，被BOSS干掉了。

辛辛苦苦刷了一小时地图的经验瞬间掉光，眼看自己马上就要满级了，却因为一条好友信息一朝回到解放前，罗杰斯一个传送卷轴传送到斯塔克大厦开始跺起了地板。

“为什么每次你的信息都会被弹到最上面！”罗杰斯跺完地板后躺在沙发上咆哮道。

托尼·斯塔克面不改色心不跳地打开自己的好友列表，“因为我们的亲密度已经是五颗星了，五星好友的消息系统默认会弹到最前面。”

罗杰斯将信将疑地看着自己列表上托尼·斯塔克的ID后面跟着的五颗闪瞎人眼的爱心。他没有过五星好友，也不知道到底有没有这回事。

斯塔克根本懒得管他信或不信，一把将罗杰斯的盾牌直接从他的武器栏里扒拉了下来，正打算一个猛子钻进实验室里开始试验刚刚打怪捡来的新的锻造秘籍，被罗杰斯眼疾手快一把捞住。对付没穿盔甲的斯塔克他还是很有办法的。

“你不是卖武器的***商吗？为什么会锻造装备？”

“为什么***三个字被屏蔽了？”

“黑·心·奸·商，你干的？”

斯塔克闷声套着盔甲中。

得不到回答的罗杰斯好像突然想起了什么，恍然大悟道：“以前扭腰客城口那个老霍铁匠铺的老板是你什么人？”

“我老头子。”斯塔克又翻了个白眼。

罗杰斯高兴地拍巴掌。“原来你这是祖传的手艺，托尼·打铁的·斯塔克。”

斯塔克听了想把自己的盔甲糊在史蒂夫·罗杰斯的脸上。

罗杰斯终于满级了。

罗杰斯的全区排名开始蹭蹭蹭的往上涨，很快涨到了第二名，然后不动了。

第一是托尼·斯塔克。

罗杰斯打PVP的时候遇到过斯塔克一次，那次他仗着自己有外挂神水，信心十足地上场，然后信心十足地摆开架势，这边系统刚刚宣布比赛开始，那边斯塔克在他的盔甲里吹了个口哨，罗杰斯的盾牌一听，脚下抹油一溜烟跑对方手里去了。

罗杰斯一脸懵逼。

罗杰斯的战士职业属于近战型的，唯一一个稍微可以做些远程攻击的武器正在对手手里，而托尼·斯塔克，罗杰斯也不知道他属于什么职业，大概村口打铁的吧，属于远战型。斯塔克只要不让罗杰斯近了他的身，掌心炮随意地放上两个，罗杰斯长四张嘴都不够喝药水的。

罗杰斯就这么输了。

自动飞回技能什么的都是假的。

罗杰斯决定要找斯塔克好好谈一谈。

好好谈一谈为什么他只要一吹口哨自己的盾牌就这么跟着那*商跑了。

奸·商。

罗杰斯打开了自己的好友列表，并找到了托尼·斯塔克的ID。

太好找了，无论什么时候无论对方在不在线这个ID在罗杰斯的好友列表里都是置顶的。

他和斯塔克的亲密度已经十颗星了。罗杰斯已经没眼去看那一排亮闪闪要人命还冒着粉红气泡的爱心了。

点开对方的通话框，消息输入框旁边的功能栏里，从最初的发送消息和好友传送两个选项增加到现在的一排各式各样五颜六色无奇不有的，罗杰斯还没仔细研究过的功能。

什么【结伴同飞】【拥抱】【同床共枕】……

罗杰斯的脸色越来越黑，看到最后一个【接吻】选项时，直接一个电源键下去，把电脑主机给关了。

他在想要不要直接把托尼·斯塔克这个人给拉黑。

罗杰斯缓了好几天才重新鼓起了登录游戏的勇气。他上次决定找斯塔克谈一谈，还没谈呢他就先退缩了，这一点都不罗杰斯。

再次打开好友列表，准备直接一键传送把自己弄到对方身边去的罗杰斯惊讶的发现自己列表里的陈年旧友居然有一个显示在线。

巴基·巴恩斯。

老天，当年跟着他披甲上马提枪上阵单挑红骷髅九头蛇的好兄弟。

罗杰斯特意留了个心，发现自己和巴恩斯的亲密度才四颗半星。

奇了怪了，自己和巴恩斯组队杀怪的时间绝对比斯塔克长，为什么爱心没有斯塔克的多不说，这些爱心还不冒粉红泡泡？

罗杰斯狐疑地又看了斯塔克那金光闪闪的ID一眼，然后心情激动心绪紧张地发了一条消息给巴恩斯。

【吧唧！！】

对方秒回。

【谁特么是吧唧！】

【吧唧你不记得我了吗？QAQ】

【系统】信息发送失败

【系统】玩家巴基·巴恩斯无法接受您的消息，请确认您是否被对方加入黑名单

保持着QAQ这个表情的罗杰斯傻眼了。

“八成是被盗号了。”

挂着一脸莫名其妙的神秘笑容的托尼·斯塔克小心翼翼地绕过地板上的洞，学着罗杰斯的姿势将自己瘫进了沙发里。

罗杰斯保持着生无可恋的表情，头顶上的ID旁一直不断循环冒着省略号。

斯塔克打开系统的战团排名，好似漫不经心地说道：“我刚刚看到你的好兄弟巴基·巴恩斯加入了别人家的战团，好像叫，叫九头蛇吧。现在全区排名已经第一了。”

罗杰斯像刚刚又喝了一瓶外挂神水一样，一个机灵直接从沙发上蹦了起来，差点摔进他自己在地板上跺出来的那个洞里。

斯塔克继续漫不经心地说：“当然了，那是因为我没组战团，要是组了的话战团PK赛上我一个人就能打他们一群。”

斯塔克抬头一看，罗杰斯头顶上ID旁那个不断循环着的省略号变成了一个狗狗眼表情。

斯塔克马上大手一挥，斥重金建了一个初始属性最豪华的战团。

“叫什么名字？”

罗杰斯目露凶光。

“复仇者联盟。”

于是超级英雄Online史上第一无赖团体，打不许还手骂不许还口否则老大出马爆你极品装备不在话下的传奇组织，复仇者联盟，就这么诞生了。

从此以后忙于战团事务忙于抢回巴基的罗杰斯将自己要找斯塔克谈一谈这回事，彻底忘到了脑后。

等他重新想起来的时候——

九头蛇被团灭了。

巴基·巴恩斯终于找回了账号。虽然对罗杰斯还是一直爱理不理。

复仇者联盟从最初的六人小组变成了一大箩筐什么怪物都有的全区第一战团。

内战也打过了。

BOSS都消灭了。

世界终于和平了。

虽然他的盾牌还是爱跟斯塔克的屁股后面跑。

但是连克林特·巴顿都把他的罗曼诺夫追到手了。

最关键的是——

显示他和斯塔克亲密度的爱心已经两个屏幕都装不下了。

我一定要找斯塔克好好谈一谈。

罗杰斯想。

罗杰斯在找斯塔克谈一谈之前列了个问题清单。

1、为什么我A了那么久后第一次上线你能立马找到我并传送到我身边一炮轰掉了我的盾牌

2、为什么你要整天陪我升价刷怪做任务

3、你对我的盾牌到底做了什么

4、为什么我和别人的亲密度到五颗星就封顶了，和你的却能一直不停地往上涨

5、为什么和你的爱心还冒粉红泡泡

6、你对我到底有什么企图

罗杰斯慎重地考虑了一分钟后，决定把第六个问题划掉。

6、为什么你的消息总是会置顶出现！明明别人都不行

7、为什么我发给巴基的消息会被你看到！

8、为什么我俩第一天加好友就可以使用好友传送功能

……

103、为什么我情人节礼物的赠送对象只能是你一个！

罗杰斯将自己的问题列表复制粘贴在和托尼·斯塔克的聊天对话框里，然后关掉了电脑。

第二天上线的时候，不出意外地收到了对方的深夜留言。

很简略。

【第4-103题，因为我有钱。】

正躺在复仇者大厦的单人客房里晒着太阳吹着空调哼着小曲睡着懒觉的克林特又听到了耳边传来的阵阵粗声粗气蹬蹬蹬上楼来的脚步声。

然后整栋大厦的通讯装备里都不约而同地响起了一个阴阳怪气的声音。

“哎呀呀罗杰斯队长又来跺斯塔克的地板啦~~~~~”

“你知道当初你的暗金装备是怎么来的吗？”斯塔克在罗杰斯的威逼利诱之下终于露出了一个正儿八经的表情，“你给我家老头子的锻造卷轴过期了，我老头子老眼昏花，以为自己的设备出了什么问题，准备再锻造一次的时候手忙脚乱不小心拿了我家祖传十八代的暗金锻造秘籍，结果锻造出一块极品盾牌，等我老头子反应过来的时候，已经便宜你这小子了。”

罗杰斯眨了眨眼睛，心想，老头子玩什么青少年智障网游，又不是我的锅。

“后来没想到你拿着他的暗金盾牌A了，我老头子在世界频道天天找你，从阿拉斯加找到西伯利亚，找的头发都掉了一大把，也没找到，最后心灰意冷地A了游戏。”

罗杰斯又眨了眨眼睛，心想，那段时间我被我妈断网了，不能玩游戏我也很心累啊，怪我咯。

“后来有一天我上线的时候看到你回来了，于是担心我家老头子又会重上游戏追着你要盾牌，然后发现我把他的那点祖产全部拿出去卖了，所以先找到你把你盾牌爆了，省了老头子那点念想。”

“后来老头子说他对这个游戏早就没有兴趣了，我要个垃圾桶盖也没什么用，正准备还你呢，你就自己跑来了。我心想害你白白掉了半级经验良心还有点痛来着，反正闲来无事已经是养老号了那就陪你升升级刷刷怪咯。”

罗杰斯听了很生气，反手就把霍华德·斯塔克的好友给删了。

害我碰上这么个倒霉儿子！

知道了事情的始末后，罗杰斯和斯塔克的日子还是该怎么过就怎么过。

那些十个屏幕也装不下的冒着粉红泡泡的爱心，罗杰斯也没兴趣管了。

还有那些乱七八糟越来越匪夷所思的好友功能，罗杰斯连看都懒得看。

高手排行榜上，还是斯塔克第一，罗杰斯第二。

罗杰斯的倒霉盾牌还是喜欢跟着斯塔克的屁股后面跑。

斯塔克的盔甲罗杰斯穿进去还是挤得脚疼。

罗杰斯成天躺在复仇者大厦——原斯塔克大厦那张沙发上，虽然游戏的版本依旧在更新，今天的极品装备明天可能就是渣，但是罗杰斯却已经堕落到连副本都懒得刷了。

反正斯塔克有钱，复仇者大厦里一应物品应有尽有，他的倒霉盾牌需要锻造升级的时候也有托尼·打铁的·斯塔克亲自效劳。

今天的罗杰斯还是打不过斯塔克。

罗杰斯觉得这个游戏越来越无聊了。

他又要A了。而且这回一旦A了，就彻彻底底和这个游戏说拜拜了。

仔细想想还真有点对不起在托尼家蹭吃蹭喝蹭掉的那么多饭钱以及地板维修费。

不过没关系，反正他有钱。

在战团频道里发了一句【朋友们，江湖再见】后，罗杰斯退出了游戏，并卸载了游戏客户端。

第二天罗杰斯的手机上收到了一条陌生号码发来的短信。

【罗大盾你这个小没良心的拿了我家的盾喝着我家的药水蹭着我家的经验跺着我家的地板花着我家的金币指挥着我家的战团居然说A就A了！老子攒了那么久的亲密度还没来得及用我还等着和你结伴同飞同床共枕……】

后面的内容罗杰斯看都没看，就给它删了。

三秒后。

【罗杰斯你这个大屁眼子不许删我短信。】

罗杰斯生气了，抬脚跺地板，发现脚感不对，跺着不起劲。

罗杰斯跑遍了全城所有有地板的地方，跺了一天脚，都没找到那种熟悉的感觉。

罗杰斯又收到了一条短信。

【罗杰斯快回来我家的地板三天没被跺已经皮痒了。】

三秒后又是一条。

【罗杰斯我第一眼看见你的时候就觉得我俩般配得不要不要的你千万不要丢下我一个人管着这群只晓得吃喝嫖赌的怪物们啊你快回来】

罗杰斯心想我一点也没看出我和你又是红又是金的品味哪里般配了。

【你没发现吗罗杰斯，我俩的名字可以玩词语接龙诶！你说吧，配不配】

罗杰斯果断拉黑了这个号码。

然后罗杰斯暗搓搓地重新下载了超级英雄Online的客户端。

一打开登陆界面，傻了，忘了账号密码。

【罗杰斯你智商被盾牌吃了吗】

……

三天后，超级英雄Online的新手村布鲁克林区出现了两个新手账号。

“不行，罗大盾，我得先去大号那里搞点钱来，穷的叮当响的感觉太糟糕了。”

“既然决定重新练级就应该脚踏实地一步一步地来，不要只知道走捷径啊，史打铁。”

“都怪你，我攒了那么久的亲密度一眨眼的功夫全没用了。”

“那些粉红爱心泡泡到底有什么用？”

“我老头子说攒满十屏的爱心后就可以向好友求婚了，而且不管对方答不答应伴侣的关系是跑不了的。”

“什么鬼，我俩明明都是男性角色。”

“那有什么要紧，几行代码的事。”

“啥？”

“忘了告诉你超英出品方漫威公司是我家老头子开的。”

罗大盾傻了。

“你发我问题清单的时候我不是告诉过你吗，因为我有钱。”

罗大盾听了想打人，不，想跺地板。

难怪玩这个游戏的时候从始至终都有一种被人卖了的感觉。

“你就直说吧史打铁，这回你想怎么死？”

“被你亲然后幸福死>W<”

【世界频道】[克林特·巴顿]求求你们不要再在世界频道里聊天了我快要被你们恶心死了…

【系统】玩家克林特·巴顿被团长托尼·斯塔克踢出战团[复仇者联盟]

【战团】团长托尼·斯塔克发布新一期悬赏令，悬赏对象[克林特·巴顿]

-完-


End file.
